


rain;

by itsyasadboiarthur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Poetry, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyasadboiarthur/pseuds/itsyasadboiarthur





	rain;

Sins,  
sins dripping down your face,  
your feet,  
the rain cleans

Remorse,  
remorse rising in your throat,  
in your lungs,   
the rain takes away

Curse,   
curse running through your veins,   
your blood,  
the rain blesses

Pain,  
pain pouring through your eyes,   
through your screams,  
the rain numbs

Sins,  
remorse,  
curse,  
pain,  
it didn't rain.


End file.
